colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Defend crippled battleship
Defend crippled battleship is the first mission of Act 9A: A New Threat. If this mission is completed, the next mission will be Eliminate alien super beam; if this mission ends in failure, Answering distress signal will be the next mission. Briefing Intelligence reports indicate difficulty in reading data swipes and other transmissions within this system. We assume the League are using jamming signals - however, research units claim they do not recognize a number of the sources. Unfortunately, our depleted assault force continues to suffer attacks. You are required to assist in the defense of a damaged battleship being targeted by a large enemy force. It must not suffer further damage. OBJECTIVES - Protect battleship at all costs Forces Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *1x Frigate (Crippled Battleship) (Weapons are disabled) League Forces *6x Lance (A group of three Lances jumps in after the start of the mission; a second group of three Lances jumps in after the first group is destroyed) Alien Forces *3x Alien Fighter (Unknown) (The group of Alien Fighters jumps in after the second group of Lances jumps in) *1x Alien Battleship (Unknown) (Warps in and uncloaks after all Swords are destroyed) (Warps out after its shielding is depleted) *3x Alien Shard (Unknown) (Launches from the Alien Battleship when it uncloaks) Dialogue Start Of Mission *Flight Computer: Mission Objectives - ensure safety of Navy battleship. Sixth Sword Appears *Flight Computer: Scans indicate an unknown entity approaching sector. Alien Fighters Appear *Ops: Operations to Navy fleet - unknown presence approaching sector, report please. *Ally: Ops, unidentified ships in visual. What are they? Alien Fighters Present For 20 Seconds *Ops: Ops to Navy Fleet - transfer all hostilities to unknown craft. *League Pilot: League Command, League Command we are under attack from an unidentified enemy. Alien Warship Uncloaks *Flight Computer: Unknown fleet craft uncloaking. *Ops: Ops to Navy Fleet - protect the battleship at all costs, do not allow it to be captured(!) *Ally: What IS that thing? Crippled Battleship Intact *Flight Computer: Mission complete - Navy Battleship safe. *Ops: Mission complete - opening Jumpgate Crippled Battleship Destroyed Or Captured *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Ops?: Ops to Navy Fleet - protect the battleship at all costs, do not allow it to be captured! *Mertens?: Mertens to Ops. Unknown craft has locked a strange beam to our battleship. It appears to be some kind of a tractor beam. Debriefing Success We are in a position of extreme danger, though Commander Kron is pleased that the threatened battleship was saved - he advises all personnel not to be distracted from the struggle against the League. Intelligence are investigating the implications of what we have encountered. However, initial reports indicate another aggressive force operating within Boreas. The only point in our favor is that the League appear to be equally shocked by the turn of events. Failure The loss of the battleship has left our small force in extreme danger. We are clearly dealing with another aggressive force within Boreas - the League appear to be equally shocked by these events. Navy intelligence units are attempting to discover where this 'other' force has come from, though Commander Kron insists that personnel should not be diverted from the struggle against the League. Rewards *4 Tech Tokens (Complete Mission) Passwords *192KgsrKKDJ?a2trS0tLS (Acts 1, 2, 3B, 4, 5B, 6, 7B, 8, A New Threat) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions